My Confession
by FishieSnap
Summary: Confessing one's love exposes you, leaving you open to that one special person. Itachi believes love in general is foolish, but can he catch himself before he falls? Itachi/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -** Confessions Are Ridiculous**

**AN: revised 7/7/2013**

Disclaimer: Do not own _Naruto_ or _InuYasha_

Eyes gazing straight ahead rather than focusing on the woman in front of him Itachi allowed his mind to wander off at the stars as he impatiently waited.

"Itachi, I have liked you ever since the festival last year."

_'There is no point to love for all a ninja needs are instincts and skills to survive this world.'_

"So I was wondering if you feel-"

_'People are foolish to believe in love. I must waken this woman to the reality where confessions are ridiculous for their purpose will not help this one further in power.'_

"Your pathetic crush has nothing to do with me thus it would be in your best interest to rid yourself of this useless thing." Not needing to hear any further words that might spill from her mouth, Itachi began to walk away thinking_ 'Love is foolish'._

"It is Kagome's fault isn't it? She has always been around you! She - she must have you under some-"

Quick pulsing flashes of heat rippled out the anger that surged through Itachi in mid step. Coming to a stop, Itachi slowly tilted his head to the side, eyes piercing the woman to a halt in mid sentence. In a harsh whisper he tells her "Kagome has done nothing of which your disillusioned mind has conjured, but rather it _you_ that is living in a dream that will never come true."

_'Tch. Love is foolish, or so I thought.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own either Naruto or InuYasha.

_Goodbye InuYasha._

"Itachi, you're coming to the festival right?"

_It's been one year since I've come to Konoha and met the man named Itachi Uchiha._

"Why should I waste my time going when I can practice my jutsus?"

_He needs to know, I must tell him before he leaves again._

"But this festival is special…it brought me to you, how can you not come!?"

_Please God, let him at least hear me out. Please._

"I shall attend if my absence upsets you this much."

_Stupid Uchiha pride. I'm even stupider for wanting him so much._

"Itachi, I've liked you ever since the festival last year. So I was wondering if you feel-"

"Your pathetic crush has nothing to do with me."

_My love burns only for you now, Itachi._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with chapter 3. I've read the reviews and I admit the previous two chapters are very short and confusing. So I decided that with chapter 3, I'm going to clear up the whole who confessed to who and what the hell happened at the festival. With the length of the chapters, I'll be slowly making them longer. It's hard you know to make a fatty chapter! Ah, no worries though, for there will be new developments and did I mention I love triangles?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Sentences in _italic_ are thoughts; it'll be pretty easy to guess whose thoughts are whose.

Let's Start Over Again, Shall We?

_Goodbye InuYasha._

Looking to the right of me, I breathe in and speak, "Itachi, you're coming to the festival tonight, right?"

_It's been one year since I've come to Konoha and met Itachi._

"Why should I waste my time going when I can practice my jutsus?"

_He needs to know, I must tell him before he leaves again._

"But this festival is special…it brought me to you, how can you not come!?"

_Please God, let him at least hear me out. Please._

"I shall attend if my absence upsets you this much."

_Stupid Uchiha pride. I'm even stupider for wanting him so much. It's time for the truth to come out and move on. Tonight is the night that I'll start anew._

Running away with thoughts flooding my mind as to how exactly I am to tell the prodigy my feelings and about _them_. Do I just blurt it out? Will he even listen to my story? Can't someone just love me?

~Later that night at the festival~

Lanterns light the night sky as ninjas and civilians gather to celebrate the season of the cherry blossoms. Kagome arrives and decides to sit by a nearby tree just realizing that she had ran off without setting a set destination with Itachi to meet. Hoping that Itachi will be able to find her in a less crowded area with barely any noise, just the way he liked it. She waits nervously while mentally preparing herself for the horrifying memories that would be brought up again, it must be done.

Meanwhile, Itachi arrives not too long after Kagome. He begins his search for her amongst the crowd and noise of the festival knowing that Kagome thrived upon the contact of others. Eyes going over the faces of the people, a wave catches his attention. A girl waved at him, but she wasn't who he was looking for. Yet, the girl seemed to demand his attention as she walked straight up to him and promptly asked for his attention.

_Confessions are ridiculous._

"Itachi, I've liked you ever since the festival last year."

_There is no point in love. All a ninja needs are instincts and skills to survive this world._

Twirling a lock of hair, she missed the glare set upon her, "So I was wondering if you feel-"

_People are foolish to believe in love. I must waken this girl to reality._

"Your pathetic crush has nothing to do with me."

_For love is foolish._

Frozen at the blunt rejection, she could only think of one person at fault for it. "It's Kagome's fault! She's always around you, she's-she's got you under some-"

_Anger, pure hot anger surges through me demanding to spill this girl's blood._

"Kagome has done nothing; it is YOU that is living in a dream that will never come true, ever."

_Ridiculous thing love is._

Turning away from the girl, Itachi walks away from the bright lights and laughter deciding that Kagome would be found through a quieter way. Going unnoticed by the one man she wanted all that was felt was hot anger at one girl.

_She's done something to him, I know it._

The girl then disappears from the crowd just as Itachi spots Kagome pacing underneath a tree. Choosing to observe her antics of fluttering her hands up and down as if she were a bird attempting to fly, all the while mumbling words under her breathe.

_Heh._

"AH! Itachi, you found me. I had forgotten to tell you where to meet, so I decided to wait by the tree since I know you don't like noisy places. And because it's where you found me last time too."

Smiling at the memory earned a smile too from Itachi as he too recalled the memory of their meeting. Silence engulfed them both as they realized that they were alone, during this time Itachi looked at Kagome and was awed at her flowing black waves of hair that draped over her dark blue kimono. Bringing his eyes back to Kagome's, a blush was apparent upon her face as she too had looked at Itachi dressed in the Uchiha clan's colors that did wonders to his pale skin and face.

"I'm here, now what did you want to do?" piercing Kagome with his eyes as he stalked over to her figure that had stepped back onto the tree behind her. Feeling that it was time to tell him, she quickly sent a prayer in her mind to help her get through this once again.

"I've only known you for one year Itachi, but you've gained my trust and have opened my eyes once more to what I have thought impossible. Itachi I believe it's time for me to tell you of a feudal era fairytale that has brought more pain then happiness." Closing her eyes she began to open her heart once more to the man who she had come to love.

_My love only burns for you now, Itachi._


	4. Chapter 4

Noooo it's not Sango. But it was a good idea, almost considered it. But I love Sango too much as the sister to Kagome to make her a meanie. Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: First chapter!!!!!

**Love is Never Easy**

"On my 15th birthday I fell into my family's well and transported to the Feudal Era, 500 years into the past, where demons were anything but a myth. A centipede demon had bit my side claiming that I had the Shikon Jewel, and true enough a pink marble came out of my body. The demon began squeezing me against the Goshinboku and another demon that had been sealed to the tree; with no choice I released the seal. It turned out that I had unsealed a half-demon named InuYasha…..I had later accidently broken the jewel into many shards that started my journey to recollect them. We weren't the only ones looking for the shards, another half-demon Naraku sought after the jewel for evil purposes and he did many malicious deeds to obtain the shards. Along the way we garnered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo into our rag-tag group; each member had a terrible story due to Naraku and wished for his demise. For 2 years I travelled back and forth between time battling demons and attempting to remain some sense of normality at home…ha…I even had time to fall in love." Resting her head on the tree behind her, tears began to mist her eyes forcing her to close them in an attempt to stop the tears. "That love had begun to break my heart at the return of my incarnation, Kikyo, the previous Shikon miko and InuYasha's love who had been killed in a misunderstanding caused by Naraku. She was able to be revived by having a piece of my soul and with it she, " sliding down the tree, Kagome recalled the beginning of their renewed love and her pain, " called InuYasha back to her, making him promise to die with her once the jewel was one and Naraku gone." By this time Itachi had pulled Kagome to him, letting her head rest upon his as he listened to her past with curiosity at how she ended up in Kohana.

"At the end of 2 years, we had defeated Naraku and fused the jewel into one. Sango and Miroku finally admitted to loving each other and I had only gotten to hug InuYasha before Kikyo had beckoned him to her. That was the last thing I saw before waking up outside of Konoha, fresh from battle physically and mentally. Itachi, for 4 months I hid in the hospital refusing to believe that I had been sent to another time, away from home, away from the Feudal Era, from InuYasha. Apparently Tsunade had enough of me taking up space in the hospital when I had no wounds because she handed me over to Sakura to take me to the festival. Exactly one year ago right here," Lifting herself up, she looked down at Itachi who simply lifted his head up towards her.

_Breathe. Come on Kagome, you can do it. You survived Naraku and InuYasha; you can say just these few words. It's time to fess up._

"Itachi, you helped breathe life once again into this battered soul of mine. You've done so much more than giving me my life back; you've pieced my heart together. Itachi, I lo-"

"So this is where you've lured Itachi to, Higurashi." Startled, Kagome stopped speaking and looked over to the intruder just as Itachi stood up and narrowed his eyes. "You've pieced my heart together? Hahaha, wow talk about cheesy lines, "the intruder's eyes turned to Itachi, "this is who you left for in the middle of my confession? Kagome over me? My hard worked confession meant nothing?"

Both girls looked over at Itachi waiting for his answer, both holding their breaths.

"Exactly. Confessions are ridiculous. There is no point in love. All a ninja needs are instincts and skills to survive this world."

Right.

_Just when I thought I found love once again._


	5. Chapter 5

I decided short chapters are easier to update for me =P haha I had this chapter finished awhile ago but I forgot to post it!! For that, i'll post another chapter right after this!

Disclaimer: First chapter!!!!!

Daring herself to speak, but the intruder was quicker. "Ridiculous? No point in love? Are you rejecting me?"

Stare.

Suddenly seeing a smirk upon the intruder's face, Itachi tensed. Kagome could only stare at Itachi in disbelief.

"If love is pointless and you claim to love no one basically, right? Then that means, " sliding her eyes to Kagome's form, "….. you'll reject everyone, not just me. I just want to get my facts straight."

_No. This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't even get to say it! Please Itachi, don't tell me that I won't even be able to get a chance to tell my feelings….please don't say it._

Glaring at the girl for intruding on Kagome and his conversation and for being an annoying fan girl he replied, "Yes, now leave." And as soon as the words left his mouth he felt something squeeze at his insides. Then feeling Kagome's gaze upon him did he begin to think maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. How ridiculous this all was, especially this whole confession scenario, all he wanted was to be alone with Kagome.

"Fine. I'll leave now. Bye-bye Higurashi." Turning around she left with a smile on her face.

_Now you can't have him either, Higurashi._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: First chapter!!!!!

_Now I will never have him. _

Turning his head away from the minor distraction, everything was suddenly focused back onto Kagome's frozen form. With a piercing stare, Itachi commanded towards Kagome,

"Finish what you were going to say."

_Nononononono! I can't confess anymore!_

Panicking on the inside, she could only turn toward Itachi and open her mouth only to close it shut in her blank state.

"Ahhh. I just wanted to tell you of my coming here. I thought it was time I tell you [_that I love you]_ and I ….trust you not to hurt me." With that said she gave him a half smile hiding her disappointment.

eh. Silly girl what use would a hurt Kagome benefit me in any way?" smirk thrown her way, memories swiped at her again. A different smirk appeared before her as it disappeared just this love was slipping through her fingers before she even had a chance to admire it. From experience, she just knew.

_I can't do it again. I can't do it again._

And with that thought, she ran. She ran from the Itachi, from reality, from that deadly smirk that had just condemned her to a heartbreaking love.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: First Chapter

**At the festival**

Sauntering her way through the street, she replayed what had just occurred. Thinking about her failed confession a frown appeared on her porcelain colored face.

"That won't due. How could he have resisted me? Well at least I know Higurashi can't have him either. Hah." Smiling at her last words to the two inseparable people just minutes ago, she kept walking and plotting her new plan to get Itachi.

"There you are, Mariko! So? How'd it go with Itachi?" glancing at her friend Sakura, she just found her assistant. She needed someone to use, can't risk getting dirt on her hands. Mariko and Sakura became friends despite their love for the two brothers because once they realized that it meant one less person in the competition and the possibility of being sister-in-laws was simply tantalizing. Well at least that was what it meant to Sakura, Mariko thought of their relationship on a more shallower end of lessening the competition and her presence was tolerable.

_Hm. Maybe I can use the fan clubs too. Quite pathetic lot they are. But they just might have a purpose._

"New plan, we need to..remove some obstacles first."

"Obstacles?"

"Kagome Higurashi and Itachi share a close friendship. But isn't Kagome friends with Sasuke too?" everyone knew the two brothers were rivals, you either supporting the elder brother or the youngest. Fights have erupted between the two fanclubs over who is best ninja and man, so it was quite the shock to Sakura to hear that not only was Kagome Higurashi hogging Itachi to herself, but Sasuke too. This was not acceptable and Mariko knew it.

Smiling to herself at Sakura's angry expression, she grabbed Sakura's hand and they both left the festival for a more devious conversation that'll shake up Konaha in the days to come. Peace was never something Mariko wanted, no, she preferred things chaotic especially when dealing with Kagome's life. Oh, did she love messing with that girl's life, it seems that she needs to be reminded of who's the stronger one and original.

_That's right, Kagome. I'll replace you in Itachi's mind, just like I did with InuYasha's._


End file.
